Your Life is Your Story
by Allotropy Equilibria
Summary: no summary 'cause it's really short. just find it inside. It's about Kris, Baekhyun, and Luhan from EXO. Shounen-ai a.k.a BoyxBoy


Title: Your Life is Your Story

Cast: Baekhyun, Kris, Luhan from EXO

Pairing: find it yourself .

Warning: this story is boyxboy alias cowo sama cowo. Ga suka? Ga usah lanjut baca, seriusan deh.

.

.

.

"Kau akan menikahi Jenderal Wu!"

Baekhyun melebarkan mata sipitnya, tak percaya mendengar ucapan tegas dari Sang Ayah yang duduk penuh wibawa di atas singgasananya.

"Kenapa Anda memutuskan begitu, Yang Mulia? Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku tidak akan pernah menikahi Jenderal Wu!" seru Baekhyun dengan nada tinggi. Manik kembarnya menatap berani pria yang merupakan pemimpin negeri ini.

Para petinggi kerajaan tak ada seorangpun yang menyela perseteruan Sang Raja dengan Putra Mahkota bertubuh mungil itu. Termasuk Kris Wu yang tetap berlutut di posisinya semula—di samping Sang Pangeran.

"Jenderal Kris satu-satunya yang pantas mendampingimu memimpin negeri ini setelah aku turun, Baekhyun-ah. Karena itu kau akan menikahinya. Aku tak menerima penolakan!" tegas Raja Yunho. Irisnya menatap lurus kristal kembar sang putra yang menatapnya dengan raut terluka.

"Tapi, Appa, aku tak bisa—"

"Kau bersedia, bukan, Jenderal Wu?" Tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Baekhyun untuk kembali membantah, Yunho bertanya pada Sang Jenderal.

Surai pirang Kris merendah sebelum suara beratnya yang agak serak terdengar. "Laksanakan, Yang Mulia," sahutnya.

Kalimat tanpa intonasinya mendapat tatapan tak percaya dari Baekhyun. Tubuh mungil sang pangeran bergetar menahan luapan emosinya. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku, Appa! Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini pada kami! Aku tidak mungkin bisa—"

"Turuti perintahku, Pangeran Baekhyun. Meski kau anakku, aku memiliki kuasa atas dirimu sebagai Raja negeri ini." Raja Yunho kembali memotong ucapan putranya. "Lagipula kenapa kau tidak bisa menikahi Jenderal Wu? Kau tidak membencinya dan ia adalah orang kepercayaanku. Kau juga tidak memiliki orang lain yang ingin kau nikahi, bukan? Jadi, menikahlah dengan Kris Wu dan lanjutkan kepemimpinan negeri ini sebaik mungkin, Pangeran Baekhyun! Itu tugas yang harus kau emban sebagai putra mahkota!"

Setelah berkata demikian, Raja Yunho bangkit dari singgasananya dan melintasi ruangan. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hanya bisa terdiam dengan bahu naik-turun menahan gejolak perasaannya. Bibir tipisnya terkatup rapat, berusaha mencegah air mata yang mulai terbentuk di bening indahnya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau menyetujuinya?" seru Baekhyun keras begitu ia dan Sang Jenderal yang telah diputuskan menjadi pendamping hidupnya itu berada di kebun belakang istana.

Hanya ada mereka berdua di tempat itu. Ditemani burung yang sesekali hinggap di dahan pohon, juga kupu-kupu yang bermain rendah di atas bunga lavender. Atau tupai yang satu-dua ekor terlihat melintas membawa kenari. Lewat ekor matanya, Baekhyun juga menangkap seekor kambing tengah merumput sedikit jauh di sebelah utara. Namun, tak ada orang lain di sana selain mereka berdua. Tak ada pengawal lain yang mendampingi Sang Putra Mahkota. Itulah keistimewaan yang telah diberikan Raja Yunho pada Kris.

"Perintah Raja adalah hukum bagiku, Pangeran," sahut Kris sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya sambil menjatuhkan diri di atas rumput di bawah bayang-bayang pohon akasia. "Berapa kali kubilang, tak perlu berbicara seformal itu denganku!" ujarnya dengan bibir mengerucut. Tingkahnya yang kekanakan akan selalu muncul saat hanya bersama Kris.

Jenderal muda itu tersenyum tipis dan ikut duduk di sampingnya. Suatu sikap yang mungkin tidak pantas dilakukan terhadap Sang Putra Mahkota. Tapi, seluruh negeri pun tahu bahwa Jenderal Wu memiliki keistimewaan itu. Untuk selalu berada di samping Sang Pangeran sepanjang waktu, menemaninya sendirian, berbicara tanpa bahasa formal, duduk sederajat dengannya—semua itu hanya Kris Wu yang bisa melakukannya. Semuanya atas permintaan Pangeran Baekhyun sendiri tentu saja. Suatu keistimewaan yang diberikan Sang Pangeran pada pria yang selama ini selalu melindunginya. Seorang pria yang amat dihormati dan dikaguminya...

Seorang pria yang amat dicintainya...

...sebagai seorang kakak.

Mungkin benar, Pangeran Baekhyun memang tak pernah tahu seperti apa yang namanya jatuh cinta. Itu sebabnya ia tak pernah membawa seorang putri bangsawan atau siapapun untuk diperkenalkan pada Raja dan Ratu untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Pun, meski sang Ratu telah menawarkan berbagai kriteria pria untuk Baekhyun pilih—sejak Sang Ratu mencurigai putranya tak tertarik pada wanita—Sang Pangeran tetap tak menunjukkan ketertarikan pada siapapun. Selama bertahun-tahun, selalu dan hanya selalu Kris yang bersamanya, sejak pria itu memang telah dibebani tugas untuk menjadi pengawal pribadinya sejak Sang Pangeran dilahirkan.

Meski begitu, Baekhyun tahu—ia sangat tahu dan sangat paham—bahwa perasaannya pada Kris bukan jenis perasaan seperti itu. Bukan rasa cinta yang membuatnya bisa menikahi pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau menyetujuinya, Hyung?" Baekhyun mengulang pertanyaannya.

Dan sekali lagi, Kris pun memberikan jawaban senada. "Perintah Raja Yunho adalah hukum yang harus kujalankan."

Baekhyun menatap kupu-kupu yang terbang di kejauhan dengan tatapan sendu. "Meski hal itu bertentangan dengan keinginanmu sendiri?" tanyanya perlahan.

Bibir indah Sang Jenderal mengukir senyum tipis mendapat pertanyaan demikian dari Sang Pangeran. "Aku tidak berhak untuk memiliki keinginan, Yang Mulia," sahutnya tenang.

Putra Mahkota, satu-satunya penerus Kerajaan EXO itu mendengus kasar. "Omong kosong macam apa itu?" gerutunya. "Bagaimana dengan kebahagiaanmu sendiri? Apa kau akan bahagia dengan menikahiku?" Iris kecil Baekhyun menatap lekat sosok jangkung di sampingnya. Tatapannya terlihat sedikit menantang.

"Saya akan membahagiakan Anda, Yang Mulia," sahut Kris sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya di dada.

Baekhyun mulai kesal dengan jawaban memuakkan dari pria yang dianggapnya Hyung ini. Tubuh mungilnya mengarah pada Kris dan kristalnya menatap bening kelam itu lurus. "Bagaimana dengan kebahagiaanmu sendiri, Hyung?" tanyanya lagi dengan penekanan. Melihat Sang Jenderal mulai membuka mulut untuk kembali menjawab, Baekhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Bagaimana dengan kebahagiaannya?"

Kali ini, ucapan Sang Pangeran membuat Kris terdiam. Jenderal tampan bersurai pirang ini menatap rumput yang mereka duduki tanpa kata. Baekhyun mendesah dan kembali memeluk lututnya sambil memberi tatapan tanpa fokus ke kejauhan.

'_Kebahagiaannya'._ Ya, ada kata-'nya' dalam masalah ini. Karena kondisi ini bukan saja akan memberi efek pada Baekhyun dan Kris. Ada pihak lain...

Kau bisa bilang, 'pihak lain' ini adalah alasan terkuat Baekhyun menolak pernikahan ini. Meski tak mencintai Kris dalam konteks suami-istri, sebenarnya Baekhyun merasa ia takkan keberatan jika hyung yang dihormatinya itu mendampinginya memimpin kuasa tertinggi di Negeri EXO kelak. Sang Raja juga benar saat mengatakan Baekhyun tak memiliki orang lain yang ingin ia nikahi, jadi memang seharusnya tak ada masalah. Akan tetapi, tidak demikian dengan Kris. Sang Pangeran sangat tahu bahwa Sang Jenderal memiliki seseorang yang amat disayanginya, seseorang yang amat dicintainya. Dan meski Baekhyun tak pernah merasakan sendiri perasaan itu, ia tahu bahwa keduanya akan bahagia bila bersama. Meski ia tak paham bagaimana rasanya, Baekhyun tahu, cinta seperti itulah yang akan mengantarkan dua orang dalam suatu pernikahan yang suci.

Dan sungguh, demi dewa-dewi yang memberkati Negeri EXO, Baekhyun tak mau menjadi orang yang merusak perasaan suci itu. Ia tak mau menjadi pihak yang memisahkan mereka. Sayangnya, Sang Ayah sama sekali tak paham akan hal itu.

"...dia... akan menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri..." Suara serak agak pelan yang berhembus bersama angin itu membuat Baekhyun memutus renungannya dan menoleh pada Kris. "Dia pasti akan menemukan orang yang lebih baik," ujar Sang Jenderal dengan senyum sendu.

Lagi, Baekhyun mendengus dan memutar bola matanya malas. Ayolah, seluruh negeri bahkan Sang Raja pun tahu betapa tak ada yang lebih baik dari Kris Wu. Baekhyun bahkan tak akan ragu menyatakan bahwa pengawal sekaligus tutor pribadinya ini jauh lebih pantas memimpin negeri ini nantinya daripada ia sendiri.

Mendesah panjang, Baekhyun menyadari raut terluka di paras tampan di sampingnya. Tentu, jika ditanya siapa yang paling terluka atas keputusan Sang Raja siang ini, maka jawabannya pasti adalah Kris Wu. Dan Baekhyun benci melihatnya terluka.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, tubung mungil Sang Pangeran bangkit dan berada dalam posisi berlutut seiring lengan rampingnya terulur dan meraih surai pirang Sang Jenderal dalam dekapannya. Karena postur mungilnya dibandingkan sosok jangkung Kris, bahkan dalam posisi begini pun, kening Sang Jenderal menyentuh pundak sempitnya. Sedikit canggung, jemari indah Baekhyun mengelus punggung Kris.

"Aku tidak menginginkan ini, Hyung. Mungkin aku bisa coba membujuk ayah lagi besok. Kurasa eomma akan mau mendengar alasanku. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu dan—"

Kalimat Baekhyun terputus saat kristal kecilnya merefleksikan sosok seorang pemuda yang baru saja memasuki kebun. Sosok itu terpaku di pintu masuk dengan manik besarnya yang melebar kaget. Paras cantik bersurai ungu pucat itu saling tatap tanpa suara dengan Sang Pangeran yang juga membeku dalam posisinya.

Benturan keranjang dengan tanah yang menyebabkan bunyi klontang yang teredam adalah hal yang membuat Kris menoleh, membuat Baekhyun menegakkan tubuh dan melepas rangkulannya di pundak Sang Jenderal, dan membuat sosok itu tersentak dengan wajah pucat.

"M-mm...ma-maafkan Saya... Yang Mulia. Sa-saya... tidak tahu... A-anda...ada di sini... Saya.. tidak bermaksud... mengganggu... Sa-saya... hanya ingin... me-me-memetik sayur... Maafkan Saya... Yang Mulia...," ucapnya tergagap sebelum tubuhnya yang terlihat jelas gemetar membungkuk dalam dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

"LUHAN-HYUNG!" Baekhyun berteriak panik dan bangkit dari posisi berlututnya. Tubuh mungilnya berusaha mengejar Luhan namun sosok cantik itu telah hilang dari jarak pandangnya.

"Kau tidak ingin mengejarnya, Hyung?!" sentak Sang Pangeran, kesal karena melihat Sang Jenderal hanya duduk terdiam di posisinya semula.

"Tidak perlu." Hanya itu jawaban Kris sebelum tubuh jangkungnya bersandar pada dahan pohon. Sama sekali tak terlihat sedikitpun niatan untuk mengejar koki istana yang baru muncul secara tiba-tiba itu.

"Dia bisa salah paham, Hyung! Kejar dia dan jelaskan semuanya!" bentak Baekhyun dengan dada memburu. Sungguh, ia sama sekali tak menyangka akan jadi serumit ini. Bagaimana Luhan melihat mereka tadi? Berita soal Sang Jenderal yang akan menikahinya tentu telah menyebar ke seluruh negeri. Dan seharian ini Sang Jenderal masih bersamanya—yang berarti pria itu sama sekali belum menjelaskan apapun pada kekasihnya itu. Lalu, sekarang...?

Tuhan, Baekhyun bisa merasakan kesedihan yang berkelebat nyata di manik indah Luhan tadi. Dan Sang Pangeran bisa membayangkan betapa hancurnya perasaan pria cantik yang disayanginya itu. Baekhyun merasa seperti pengkhianat di sini. Dan sungguh, ia sama sekali tak menyukai perasaan ini.

"Hyung! Kejar Luhan-hyung dan—"

"Biarkan saja, Yang Mulia," potong Kris. "Begini lebih baik," bisiknya.

Bantahan, protesan, desakan, dan segala ucapan yang ingin diteriakkan Baekhyun terhenti di kerongkongan saat Sang Pangeran menangkap tatapan yang diberikan Kris. Manik kelam beriris tajam itu seolah menyampaikan, _'Ia akan lebih cepat melupakanku dan menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri dengan cara seperti ini.'_

Baekhyun bisa merasakan air matanya merebak. Punggungnya meremang dan jemarinya gemetar. Kenapa? Kenapa harus seperti ini? Ia tidak menginginkan ini! Ia tidak ingin Kris terluka. Ia tidak ingin Luhan terluka. Ia tidak ingin menjadi penyebab keduanya terluka! Tidakkah mereka tahu, melihat mereka terluka sangat melukainya?!

"AAAAARRRGGHHHHHH!"

Dengan satu teriakan itu, Baekhyun terduduk di atas rumput, di dekat keranjang yang tadi dibawa Luhan. Bulir-bulir air bening mengalir deras di pipi putihnya.

.

.

.

END


End file.
